


Corporate Retreat

by Theo-Sev (Sevv7)



Category: Leverage
Genre: And a tiny bit of kink exploration, Corporate Retreat AU, Creating New Identities, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Parker style, Part (email) epistolary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevv7/pseuds/Theo-Sev
Summary: Parker needs some new identities crafting for the job she's planning, Hardison lets her take the reins. It's A Time.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 23
Kudos: 62





	1. Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [OT3 Tropetober](https://ot3tropetober.tumblr.com/), concept: Parker runs a ropes course and Eliot and Hardison have to come on a corporate retreat and learn to trust each other.
> 
> Also with help from [this super useful page on email skins in Ao3!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953412)

Parker has this idea, see. It’s been rattling around in her head for a while and now the perfect opportunity has come up.

"I wanna do one," she says, sliding onto the chair next to Hardison’s and rolling it up to his desk.

Hardison looks up, elbow deep in circuit boards. "One what?" he asks warily.

"You know, one of your little pretend stories, about how we met." She says it like it’s obvious, it never occurs to her that it isn’t.

"One- one of my- Parker you mean the aliases I build?” splutters Hardison with a quick and repetitive shake of his head. “The loving and painstakingly crafted aliases I use to keep us safe when we're running cons? Those 'little pretend stories'?"

"Yes, those. Exactly."

"Aliases then - you gotta call them aliases, or IDs. This is serious work woman."

"Pfft okay.” Parker’s smile turns sly. “Does that apply to that one you were photoshopping yesterday?”

Hardison’s reply is cagey. “... which one?”

“The one where Eliot was n-"

His hands fly up, cutting her off mid-explanation. 

"- Woah woah. No. That was… okay fine, that one was one of my pretend stories, okay?” He rubs the back of his neck and his eyes don’t quite meet Parker’s. “So sue me,” he mutters, “man looks good in it... not my fault if I… Anyway. The rest are still called aliases, okay?”

"Okay." She nods once in agreement.

"What's this even for anyway?” Hardison asks, still fiddling idly with wires. “If you need identities for a job I probably have some already that could work."

"I had an idea for the Yielder case that I'm fairly sure you won't have covered."

Hardison shrugs. "You'd be surprised… but sure, go ahead. If you wanna get started drafting what you want today then I'll pick up whatever hacking needs to be done. Probably take about a week to get three IDs decently backed up, longer if you need them to hold up to intelligence agency checks,” he pauses, “... _do_ you need them to hold up to intelligence agency checks?"

Parker thinks about it. It’s fairly low risk; one of the reasons this job is the perfect time for this set of identities. "Not for this job."

"Cool, cool. You can use this laptop then. And holla if you need me."

"Thanks Hardison!"

His concentration returns to the circuitry spread out before him and his hands twitch towards a soldering iron. Then he goes still, looks over his shoulder as Parker’s walking out to grab snacks, and adds, "Please can we not tell Eliot about _that_ edit."

"Okay." She hears a sigh of relief, and then thinks it might be important to mention, "But he already saw it." She pauses again, sorts though the memory to get to Eliot’s reaction "Got super blushy. I think he liked it."

From: the boss

Subject: lets have some fun

To: eliot  
CC: hardison, sophie, nate

Hey y’all,

Ready to have some fun on our corporate retreat? It’s going to be RAD.

See you there,

The boss

Behind her, Hardison coughs pointedly. “Really Parker? _’Rad’?_ I ain’t no expert, but I don’t think fancy business folk talk like that.”

“Stop reading over my shoulder,” she snaps back.

“Hey, I’m just…” Hardison sighs. “Nevermind, you do your thing.”

She reads the words again and then scowls as she hits backspace.

From: Dean Rogers, CEO

Subject: eConsult Corporate Retreat

To: remy.romano@econsult.com  
CC: emile.laurent@econsult.com, colette.mercier@econsult.com, alfredo.mercier@econsult.com

All,

It’s that time of year again - time for teambuilding, strategizing, planning for the year ahead...

**It’s The Corporate Retreat!**

This year we’re sending all out consulting teams up to Vermont, to spend three nights at the world renown Stratton Mountain Spa.

Cars depart from the office at 10am on Monday 25th. As in previous years the office will remain closed on Friday 29th, so give it 110% and have a great time.

Sincerely,

Dean Rogers | he/him | CEO | eConsult  
277 Iroquois Ave. | Brooklyn | NY 11238

eConsult

She feels Hardison’s gaze on her back and glances over her shoulder to see him turning away hastily. “Happy now?”

He shrugs. “‘Have a great time’ seems a bit friendly. But hey, your world, your rules.”

The email gets saved in the folder of documents she’s working on as she considers Haridson’s point. “Dean’s a nice boss.”

“Sounds like.”

From: mimi@smspa.com

Subject: lets have some fun

To: remy.romano@econsult.com  
CC: emile.laurent@econsult.com, colette.mercier@econsult.com, alfredo.mercier@econsult.com

Howdy eConsult team delta,

Great to have you guys visiting us next month. I just wanted to say hey since I’ll be your corporate liaison at SMSpa! Rad!

Feel free to fire over any questions you have about the retreat activities and such, although here’s one piece of advice for free: you’ll have the most fun if you’re feeling flexible ;);).

No but seriously, my ropes course is the hardest in the state, so you’re really going to have to train seriously if you want to make the most of the experience.

Looking forward to meeting you all!

Mimi

Emilia Van der Meer (she/her)

Executive Corporate Representative, Stratton Mountain Spa

“That’s you? Mimi Van der Meer?” Hardison asks.

Parker nods.

He raises his eyebrows and says, “Executive Corporate Representative,” in a slow voice. “What does that even mean mama?”

“Exec corp rep,” she corrects, because Mimi’s all about shortening down words. Then, “I have no idea what it means. It sounds good though.”

From: remy.romano@econsult.com

Subject: Mimi??

To: emile.laurent@econsult.com

Attached: attachment.png (1.43 MB)

Dude this chick is something else - got a pic from the Stratton Mountain website. Damn. Ain't big on being flexible but maybe I'd learn, for her.

Gonna have a good week I can just tell.

From: emile.laurent@econsult.com

Subject: (RE) Mimi??

To: remy.romano@econsult.com

Attached: attachment.png (1.43 MB)

Hahah nice man. Can only be better than last year...

“What happened last year?"

Hardison seems to have given up all pretense of work, at least for the time being.

"Oh, they got drunk and Remy kissed Emile. It was a whole thing between them but they never knew how to talk about it, so it was just weird for a few months and then they both sort of forgot about it."

"Huh," Hardison says. " _Remy_ kissed _Emile_?"

"Ohh yeah.”

“And which one’s my alias?” He leans forward, undoing the careful work he’s putting into making his voice sound casual.

“You’re Emile.”

Hardison pumps a fist. “Suck it Eliot,” he grins, at no one in particular.

“Oh, he would have,” Parker tells him, enjoying his reaction. “Maybe gone even further. Remy can be like that - quick to act; he likes making people feel their best. Of course then Colette walked in and, well. It was just awkward after that."

"I see, I see," Hardison murmurs, voice distant. "And Colette is?"

"Co-worker," Parker responds promptly, and then in case it's not clear she adds, "Sophie."

“Ahh. Okay,” Hardison nods. “Keep going!”

From: emile.laurent@econsult.com

Subject: (RE) lets have some fun

To: mimi@smspa.com  
CC: remy.romano@econsult.com, colette.mercier@econsult.com, alfredo.mercier@econsult.com

Hi Mimi,

Looking forward to meeting you too. Just had a question about internet access because I know some resorts at altitude don’t have great connections, and there are a few client emails I might need to pick up?

Thanks,  
Emile

Emile Laurent | he/him | Strategy Consultant | eConsult  
277 Iroquois Ave. | Brooklyn | NY 11238

eConsult

From: mimi@smspa.com

Subject: (RE) lets have some fun

To: emile.laurent@econsult.com  
CC: remy.romano@econsult.com, colette.mercier@econsult.com, alfredo.mercier@econsult.com

Boo. No work while on retreat Emile!! Hey our names are only a few letters different - neat!

But yes there’s an in-room wired connection, if you really need it. Nothing out in the trees though so make sure you send whatever you need to before we start the day!

Mimi

Emilia Van der Meer (she/her)  
Executive Corporate Representative, Stratton Mountain Spa

The front door opens and then is slammed shut.

“Parker?” Eliot calls. “Hardison?”

Footsteps sound through the apartment, drawing closer.

“Oh, you’re both in here,” Eliot drawls, leaning against the doorframe.

He’s wearing his running clothes and his face is kind of red.

“Parker’s doing some work to prep for the Yielder job,” Hardison says.

Eliot looks interested. “Oh yeah?”

“I’m building us some aliases,” Parker says cheerfully, brandishing her fingers over the keyboard to demonstrate.

Eliot’s eyebrows furrow for a fraction of a second and then he shakes his head. “So difficult to be annoyed when you’re both so damn cute,” he mutters. “Goin’ to shower.”

He shuffles off down the corridor and Parker turns back to the screen.

“What now?” Hardison asks.

“Now, time for the retreat!”


	2. The Retreat

From: emile.laurent@econsult.com

Subject: drinks?

To: remy.romano@econsult.com

Daaaaamn that was a long journey. Thinking of heading down to the bar tonight for a soda. Wanna come with?

Also these rooms! Ain’t never stayed somewhere like this before. The shower’s as big as my whole bathroom back home. Madness.

From: remy.romano@econsult.com

Subject: (RE) drinks?

To: emile.laurent@econsult.com

Soda? Man we need somethin stronger than that ;) Think I pulled something in my leg being crammed in that car for so long.

Maybe Mimi will be there..

From: mimi@smspa.com

Subject: welcome!

To: remy.romano@econsult.com, emile.laurent@econsult.com, colette.mercier@econsult.com, alfredo.mercier@econsult.com

Gooooooood morning!

I hope you’re all feeling fresh after a day of travelling yesterday. It was great to meet you all over evening drinks.

Today we’ll be heading up to rope course (1), so make sure you’re dressed sensibly. Water and snacks are provided in the cabin up there. See you all in an hour!

Mimi

Emilia Van der Meer (she/her)

Executive Corporate Representative, Stratton Mountain Spa

“Okay you’ve been in here all afternoon,” Eliot complains, throwing himself into the comfy blue chair in the corner and taking a long drink from the beer in his hand. “Can I join in?”

“Sure.” Parker nods. Eliot doesn’t come into Hardison’s room often and he always looks so lost and out of place, which is ridiculous. Why wouldn’t they want him here? “Hardison, bring him up to speed.”

Hardison starts talking about the alises, the retreat, the fact that Remy made the first move, and Parker returns to her work.

From: mimi@smspa.com

Subject: day 1 close

To: emile.laurent@econsult.com, remy.romano@econsult.com, colette.mercier@econsult.com, alfredo.mercier@econsult.com

Amazing work today team delta!

Colette and Alfredo - you really aced the first course, can’t wait to see how you take on the challenge of the second one!

Emile and Remy - not a bad try! We’ll get together this evening for drinks and we can chat about building teamwork and trust, should help you for tomorrow!

Mimi

Emilia Van der Meer (she/her)

Executive Corporate Representative, Stratton Mountain Spa

From: remy.romano@econsult.com

Subject: (FW) day 1 close

To: emile.laurent@econsult.com

Hahah that means we didn’t do well. Not really fair to compare us to an actual married couple but whatever, maybe we’ll learn something tonight.

Maybe she’ll teach us how to be more flexible ;)

She’s cute. Just saying. You think she’s cute, right?

“That don’t sound anything like me,” Eliot grumbles. “What’s that semi-colon bracket thing about?”

“It’s a winky face,” Parker supplies.

“Means you’re feelin’ flirty,” Hardison says with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. “Probably means you wanna kiss me again. Don’t even worry about it man, difficult to resist all this.” He gestures at himself and throws a wink of his own.

Eliot stretches one arm above him, extra casual, and Hardison’s eyes track his bicep and flit to where his t-shirt rides up over his hip.

“Don’t even worry,” he imitates, grinning broadly at Hardison’s reaction, “difficult to resist all this.”

Parker pulls her top off in one quick motion and throws it in the general direction of the door.

Hardison makes a kind of strangled noise and Eliot’s mouth falls open.

“Is that not… did I get it wrong?” she asks, confused.

“Fuck. Parker. No you didn’t get it wrong mama,” Hardison says in hushed tones. “You’re just… damn.”

“Somethin’ else,” Eliot finishes. “Somethin’ special.”

She thinks on that for a moment, “Oh okay. Good.” She starts typing again.

“You’re- you’re just gonna… naked…” Hardison tries.

Parker shrugs. “I was getting warm anyway.”

From: emile.laurent@econsult.com

Subject: sooo

To: remy.romano@econsult.com

Soooo, That was. Certainly something.

She’s into both of us, I read that right, didn’t I? She pretty much kissed me when I said goodnight.

From: remy.romano@econsult.com

Subject: (RE) sooo

To: emile.laurent@econsult.com

Yeah. definitely yes.

Would you be itno that? You know, if it was ot ever arise. Not here with me. obviousllly because.

Well anyway. This years certainly going different from last year huh! Least you ain’t getting anymore awkward passes from your coworker hahahahahhh.

Shouldn’t have had that last whiskyg, gonna feel like shit tomorrow. why’d you let me. HAH.

Nihgt man x

Eliot huffs out a breath loudly. “Hold on. Why am _I_ the only one who’s drunk?”

“You’re not,” Parker says patiently. “Emile is just as drunk, he’s just better on a keyboard than Remy, so he doesn’t make mistakes.”

“He’s playing it so cool though,” Eliot complains.

Hardison bops his head and grins wide. “You know it.”

Eliot frowns.

“Okay, okay," Parker says, "Emile will send a reply.”

From: emile.laurent@econsult.com

Subject: (RE) sooo

To: remy.romano@econsult.com

Wait. That was you making a pass at me? I thought I misread the whole thing. Are you being serious right now Remy? Can we talk?

From: emile.laurent@econsult.com

Subject: (FW) (RE) sooo

To: remy.romano@econsult.com

Remy wake up and let me in im literally outside your room

“Happy now?” Parker asks.

Eliot smirks. “Much.”

From: mimi@smspa.com

Subject: day 2

To: emile.laurent@econsult.com, remy.romano@econsult.com, colette.mercier@econsult.com, alfredo.mercier@econsult.com

Who’s ready for ropes course (2)?!

You all seemed super enthusiastic about my advice last night, so I just know that today is going to be a good one!

We missed you at drinks last night Colette and Alfredo - but don’t worry, I think we all had a good time.. Together ;)

Mimi

Emilia Van der Meer (she/her)

Executive Corporate Representative, Stratton Mountain Spa

From: remy.romano@econsult.com

Subject: good morning?

To: emile.laurent@econsult.com

So last night was a time. I’ll catch you over breakfast.

“What happened last night, Parker?” Hardison’s leaning forward, so close Parker can feel his breath tickle her cheek. “Did Remy answer the door? Did he?”

Her fingers hover over the keyboard, thinking. “He did,” she confirms eventually. “But nothing happened - they were both drunk and they needed to talk things out. And besides, they’re waiting for Mimi.”

From: mimi@smspa.com

Subject: day 2 close

To: emile.laurent@econsult.com, remy.romano@econsult.com, colette.mercier@econsult.com, alfredo.mercier@econsult.com

Whew sure was a hot one out there today!

Here’s the final evaluation of the exercises we’ve been doing:

Colette: Great under pressure, able to talk her way out of almost anything (including the hardest part of the course!)

Alfredo: Super smart, could plan for almost every eventuality. Struggled a bit when it cames to listening to his team, although Colette is a good influence.

Emile: All around great guy, very intelligent. Screamed a lot that time Remy dropped him, despite the harness.

Remy: Great with the physical aspects of the challenge, always went out of his way to do the hardest parts to help out his team. Slight vindictive streak when it came to spotting for Emile though.

Been great having you join us these past few days. Final night drinks in the bar tonight - on me, since you've been such a great group to work with.

Mimi

Emilia Van der Meer (she/her)

Executive Corporate Representative, Stratton Mountain Spa

From: mimi@smspa.com

Subject: (FW) day 2 close

To: remy.romano@econsult.com, emile.laurent@econsult.com

Had a few things to add to the (unofficial) evaluation. 

Emile, it was very hot when you kissed Remy on the top beam.

Remy, it was very hot when Emile kissed you on the top beam.

Great work both of you. Nice to see our chat last night paid off ;) Look forward to seeing you both for drinks again tonight.....

Mimi

Emilia Van der Meer (she/her)

Executive Corporate Representative, Stratton Mountain Spa

“They kissed. Finally,” Eliot says, reaching out to tap Hardison’s fist in that way they do.

“Yeahhh,” Hardison says, pleased.

“That’s not all they're going to do later,” Parker tells them, flashing a smile. Eliot and Hardison look eagerly at her, so she adds the obvious, “But they probably won’t be sending emails in the middle of it.”

“Oh yeah,” Eliot sighs.

“I can tell you the rest of the story if you want though, tonight,” Parker says.

They both nod, enthusiastic like they haven’t both spent most of the afternoon complaining about her aliases.

“Cool. One final part to add then, before I turn it over to Hardison.”

From: remy.romano@econsult.com

Subject: ;)

To: mimi@smspa.com, emile.laurent@econsult.com

Good trip. Let’s do it again, soon

Mimi… I have your lingerie… It must have fallen in with my stuff when I was packing. Want me to mail it back?

From: mimi@smspa.com

Subject: (RE) ;)

To: remy.romano@econsult.com, emile.laurent@econsult.com

Put them on Remy. I want a picture.

“Hardison, that picture of Eliot you were editing, the one with the-” Parker flashes her eyes at Eliot’s crotch deliberately and Hardison’s eyes suddenly go very wide.

“I _may_ know the one,” he says, twisting in his chair and looking suddenly nervous.

“Well, I need it for this.”

Eliot coughs in the corner, he’s half smiling and his skin is flushing pink. “If it’s _that_ important then maybe you need one that ain’t photoshopped, or whatever. Just sayin’.”

Parker nods, she can work with this. “Top draw Eliot, there’s a box with your name on it. Put them on and we’ll be in for photos in five minutes.”

“...photos?”

She winks.

From: remy.romano@econsult.com

Subject: (RE) ;)

To: mimi@smspa.com, emile.laurent@econsult.com

Attached:  attachment.png (1.37 MB) 

... 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I still have no idea if Parker set up this whole thing as a ploy to get Eliot to admit he wanted to take the lingerie picture after she saw his reaction the other day...  
> Knowing her it's probably also for a job and that was just a bonus. But who really knows.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you had fun, I definitely did :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
